


Zootopia: Disposable Heroes

by Pyro666



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Assault, Attempted Fluff, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Love, Murder, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyro666/pseuds/Pyro666
Summary: One year after the missing mammals case, Nick and Judy are tackling crimes faster than any police duo in memory. After being given a decade-old unsolved case, they think they can figure it out. After leads become bigger and more twisted, and the scale of what they have uncovered hits them, nothing is what it seems. A shady character has a plan in operation that’s set to derail Zootopia from its path of calm and reason, into the depths of chaos and madness. And he would stop at nothing to prevent the Heroes of Zootopia from finding him.Rated Teen and Up for now. May change if violence increases or sexy times arise.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Instro

The music blaring from the speakers had had an effect on the red fox currently going full throttle in his dark blue Hudson Hornet, being on the open roads between Bunnyburrow and Zootopia. Normally, he would have slowed down, but this was his first time back to Zootopia for a year now, and he’d missed the roads going into the city.

Careening round a bend, just fast enough to make the car slide, he noticed he had attracted the attention of a member of the ZPD. Slowing to a stop, and pausing his music, he rolled down his window, and observed the timber wolf in police blues walking to his door.

A few minutes later, after handing over his license and registration, and taking the speeding fine, he waited until he was out of sight of the cops until playing his music again.Going exactly the speed limit, he was glad that the road was so empty. It meant that he could gather his thoughts, and relax a bit.He loved maneuvering his custom muscle car around the twisty roads, and he loved the low end rumble of the engine when he went at slower speeds.

On the approach to the outskirts of Zootopia, he slowed and took in the city’s impressive skyline, all the gleaming blocks of glass and the powerful concrete structures. He had to admit, the city was impressive. Driving under the cheerful sign that read ‘Welcome to Zootopia’, he turned off of the interstate and towards Savannah Central, towards the address he had been given.

On the busy Main Street , he sped up to just a few miles per hour past the speed limit, not enough to get the attention of another sharp eyed cop, but enough to scare the crap out of any pedestrians in the vicinity. Shooting an otter couple a large, toothy grin as he slowed down to let them cross, the female practically dragging her bespectacled partner across the street. Chuckling, the red fox sped up again, and turned into the luxury apartment complex that was to be his home for the next few months. Stopping in the allocated space for him, he turned off the engine and began contemplating what had just gone on.

“So, we’re back. It doesn’t look that different.” He said aloud. Talking to himself was a habit of his, one that he had started when he was a teen, and it had kept his sanity during his long periods alone, with only his mind for company.

“It’s funny, isn’t it?”

What, having conversations with yourself about today’s issues whilst only saying one side aloud so that it feels more like a conversation? I find our juxtaposition highly amusing.

“No, like, having another identity that has now ceased to exist.”

He hasn't ceased to exist here. But yes, I suppose it is funny. You were worried about being remembered.

“Wolford didn’t recognise us. I guess we’re in the clear. I had the records wiped, I remember.”

Yes, as I told you, when you first noticed the police. I guess Motörhead is more appealing than my opinion, then?

“You pale in comparison, my friend. Also, less of this ‘our’ stuff, I want to appear slightly sane on my first impression, and having a split personality won’t help.”

You know, I am not the other half of your personality, I’m just the completely honest and pessimistic side. Also, why did we have to come back here? It has all the things we hate: old enemies, your sister, and the police to worry about. I feel you came back just to see if the ‘heroes of Zootopia’ are really all that they say they are.

“That pair are the same as the rest of the ZPD: optimistic. It’s another weakness of theirs. I keep you around cause you point out the bad points of every situation, and it helps sometimes. Now hush, we’ve arrived.”

Now you’re saying we. How the turns table.

“Har har. Now shut it, I’m serious.”

Getting out of his car, he locked it and started walking towards the entrance hall. It was shorter than he had expected. Turning to the antelope at the front desk, he put down his paw on the surface.

Taking a moment to look at the paw, the antelope swallowed and took in the fox’s form, the fox she had been warned about, the fox that had the ability to do all the things she had been warned about. Tall, and overly lean for a fox, she couldn’t help but notice the scarring along his wrist. She then cleared her throat and asked the question that had been worrying her all day.

“Room number, Sir?”

“241, please.”

The antelope was shocked at the fox’s voice. He had a low, gravelly voice that sounded if he smoked too often, or had some metal down in his throat. It didn’t sound like a voice that had come naturally. It wasn’t the deepest she had heard, but it was strange for a young-looking fox like him. The antelope shifted uncomfortably in her seat, becoming increasingly anxious with the situation. She wanted him gone. She didn’t enjoy being under the surprisingly powerful gaze of the fox, and hurried with her task: Get him upstairs as quickly as possible.

“241...yes, here is your door card. It’ll be ready in a few minutes, so you can head up to it now. Call if you need anything.”

“Thank you.”

The fox took the keys and walked into the waiting elevator. When the doors closed, he resumed talking to himself.

“Did you see her face?”

Yes, I did.

“Think she recognised me?”

No. I think someone warned her about us though. She looked on edge the whole time. She had the right look about her. Y’know, shifty eyes, sharp intake of breath when we walked in. I suspect whoever is paying for us to be holed up in here gave her an advance warning of what, shall we say, we can be liable to do.

“...”

Hello?

“......”

Anyone in there? You’re not this drunk yet, are you?

“Wait a minute.”

What?

“There are only two people on this godforsaken rock we call home that know enough about us to make her that paranoid about handing over a key card. Option one, who i know for a fact wouldn't divulge that much info about us, which leaves only one option of who it was.”

Jack.

“Oh, how the tables have turned. Jack is now the one with the power. I am just the henchman, called in to be expendable and to do his dirty work. I shall have to remind him my talents go beyond that when I see him next.”

Speaking of which, we are now at room 241. And is the door open a crack?

Looking at the door, he noticed that the door was indeed open a crack. This was odd. He stopped and paused at the left side of the door, as it swung inward. The fox raised a black tipped paw and gently pushed the door open.

He had barely had time to move when a large fire axe came through the doorway and wedged in the floor. While the attacker, a small beaver struggled to get the axe out, the fox made his move, with a large, odd-looking grin now almost etched into his face. Delivering a devastating kick to the front of the neck of the beaver, he picked its limp form up and threw it into the next assailant, a pipe wielding otter. Watching the two bodies crumple into a corner, and seeing he had two more targets, he decided he would see who had done this. Seeing a bobcat retreat into the storage room, he set his sights on the weasel holding a smashed bottle. The fox decided not to waste his time with this.  
Pulling out an old Mauser pistol, he levelled the cold barrel at the weasel’s head, and looked the smaller mammal in the eyes. Hearing the bottle hit the floor and seeing the weasel’s hands spring up in surrender, the fox relaxed. Thinking he had been given mercy, the weasel decided the vulpine in front of him wasn’t as bad as he had been told. He had let him surrender, after all. He could probably still get the weapon out of his hand when he was distracted.  
The fox had no intention of mercy. He smiled, never breaking his eye contact with the weasel, and shot him between the eyes.

The bobcat hiding in the bathroom sat looking out of the door, as her vantage point was hidden from the outside. She realised she should have never come here, they’d warned her about him, but she’d seen this as a way to gain a reputation in the criminal underworld, even if it was a small one. She sat back against the toilet, and realised what a mess this whole thing was. Everyone else was dead, and killing seemed to come very easily to the vulpine currently stalking around the apartment, looking for his next victim. The bobcat was still deciding her next move when a russet furred head poked into the darkened bathroom. Feeling she could still have a small chance, the female picked up her weapon, and pointed it at the tod in the doorway. Seeing the gun, the fox’s mouth split into a large grin, and his own gun lowered and returned to his holster.

“Come now, can’t we be civilised about this? We can at least pretend we are the evolved beings we are said to be, can we not?”

The fox’s words surprised the bobcat, who had originally planned to shoot him and be done with it as soon as his gun left his hands. Now though, he was offering a truce of sorts. It’s more than he gave the others, so I’d better accept. He’s still unpredictable” thought the cat. She was glad of her short tail now. She reckoned it would have been twitching uncontrollably with how nervous she was. She lowered her gun, and nodded.  
“Ok.”

“Ah, good. You seem to know who I am,yes? What I am capable of?”

“Yes. You’re him, the one they all speak about in whispers, afraid to even say your name in case you turn up and silence them all - which you seem to always do. You’re the-“

The fox cut her off with a shake of his paw. “Hm. Seems about right. Now, you may be wondering why you aren’t dead yet. I admit, this must be a shock to have even made it this far into a conversation with me, if you’ve heard what I’ve heard they say about me. I have let you live, and will let you go free, in exchange for one thing. One small de-tail, if you excuse the joke. Who ordered you to enter my hotel room with the intent of killing me?”

The bobcat’s eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open.

“I’m sorry, I can’t answer that, they’d- they’d kill me for speaking about that! I can’t reveal who gives the orders! I barely got this job,as it is, and now you want me to lose it as soon as I started it? You are just as insane as they said you were!”

The cat was nervous about the fox’s reaction to her outburst. He was standing there, catatonic like a statue, his eyes a bit too wide open for her liking. She thought he was working out how he was going to kill her slowly, or something else hideous, when the mammal opposite let out a laugh that probably could have been heard on the next floor. It scared her more than his most recent killing spree. It had been her worst fear, that this could be his reaction.

He found the prospect of her becoming a dead mammal walking funny. Hilarious, even, from the way he was laughing at nothing in particular, but his eyes remained as wide open as they had been before. He eventually stopped though, and looked at her whilst cocking his head to the side so that his head was almost sideways.

“Believe me, I’ve been in your position before, and I got out okay, didn’t I?” The fox now spoke calmly, but still kept a slight hint of aggression in his voice. “I can get you a free pass from whoever told you to do this. All you need to do is tell me your superior. And then you will be safe.”

Safe? His inner self erupted into life again, shouting at him with considerable volume and malice. She can’t be safe! A car might run her down any second! Tell her that! Never come out her house again! Good, I don’t need her on my street, you - you afraid motherfucker!

“Well, probably quite safe.”

The cat spoke again. “And what if I refuse to tell you my superior?”

The vulpine smiled and said,“You’ll end up in the Tundra Town mountains, probably in bits. Or pieces. Depends what mood I’m in that day.”

The feline gulped.

Her life was more important than her job, but she didn’t trust the fox any more than the people who told her to do this job. She’d been taught to go with her gut feeling though, and it told her to do one thing. Even if it seemed like the worst option she had

“Okay. I was ordered here by...”

After the cat had told him what he had wanted to hear, and left the building, the fox picked up the credit card that had been left for him on the bedside table, and left his apartment. He exited the lift and wandered out the door, noting the disappearance of the antelope at the front desk. Leaving the apartment complex’s entrance garden, he turned and walked up the busy Savannah Central street, wearing a leather biker jacket. It was dark out, and there was a full moon in the sky. He had missed the city’s nightlife, with its loud music blaring out of club doors and a wide variety of mammals going about. It only took him around 5 minutes to get into the thick of the many parties currently going about. Giving a particularly unsteady pack of wolves a wide berth, and sidestepping a female rabbit pair, who seemed to take a particular interest in his tail. Smiling to himself, he wandered down a familiar alley in the direction of his favourite watering hole, The Freaky Fox. It was half British pub, half Los Angeles strip joint, and he loved it almost as much as he loved Whiskey and loud music.

The establishment itself was underground, and had earned itself a reputation in Zootopia because of the sheer amount of debauchery that one could get themselves into inside its walls in the space of a single night. It was a smaller-mammals-only place, and nothing bigger than a wolf could get in. It was popular with everybody from drug dealers and gang members to the average citizens just wanting a bit of madness on their night out. The fox currently walking to the bar had achieved himself a reputation that few could even dream of, due to his ability to finish a wolf sized bottle of Jack Daniels in a single night without needing a stomach pumping afterward, and remaining moderately lucid afterward. He slid into his favourite seat at the end of the bar, and ordered beer. He needed to remain awake tonight, and he’d developed a tonic to help him with staying awake. Part beer, part amphetamines, it was effective to the point that he could usually stay awake for 3 days after drinking it. 4 if he added more speed.

He needed to stay awake because he was supposed to be getting a work email tonight. A very important one. It would detail what he had to do. Who he had to kill.

He had a feeling about who it would be.

The email suddenly arrived, and he rushed to open it. It was stark and emotionless, purposely so. It contained only a few sentences:

Keep watch on the ZPD. Especially the ‘heroes’.

Await further instructions.

H.E

“Ah well. Could have been worse.”

Let’s just get it done as soon as possible. I’ve heard they’re unbearable in private.

“Yeah, I heard. You can be unbearable too sometimes, y’know?”

I’m you. So you admit to being unbearable at times?

“No. I’m just an asshole.”


	2. 2 Weeks Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks later, we catch up with everyone’s favourite duo.

2 weeks later…

Officer Nicholas P. Wilde had a bad feeling. Not a feeling of dread or self doubt, but a feeling that what was happening recently at work couldn’t possibly go on much longer. 

He and his partner were fast becoming one of the best police partnerships on the force, taking down criminals of all sizes and suppressing crime whenever it reared its ugly head over Zootopia. They were being called the ‘Heroes of Zootopia’ by the press, which slightly irked Nick. He was just doing his job, and didn’t want the media’s attention trained at him for much longer. Only one thing made being out in public more bearable: his partner, Judy Hopps.

She was by far a better cop than he was, and could remember almost every law, directive and code in the books she had studied meticulously all throughout her childhood, and continued to study them to this day. She was one of his few friends, besides Finnick and a few select others, and was one of the only mammals he let inside his world. Nick thought highly of her, and felt privileged to be her partner. 

On the other hand, Nick was unaware of many of the more obscure laws, and could barely function past 10 AM without at least 2 coffees. He kept his uniform comfortable, and his tie loose, but was still a good cop. He was responsible for most of the pranks around the ZPD, and was a constant source of both hilarity and irritance for his superiors, most notably Chief Bogo, the large and stern Cape buffalo who commanded Precinct one of the ZPD. 

Rounding the corner and heading in the direction of the bullpen, Nick was slightly later than usual, but still on time. Finishing his coffee and tossing the cup into a bin through an open door, he reached out with both arms and swung the large doors open, to be greeted by a large amount of cheering and shouting. Two officers seemed to be arm wrestling, and most of the room seemed preoccupied with watching or cheering. Nick looked toward the front row, and saw the usual sight that greeted him every morning: two grey ears standing to attention in the duo’s shared seat, and the rest of the rabbit being hidden from view because of the massive seat. Jumping up onto the seat, Nick turned to the mammal that gave him the most happiness in life, and sometimes was the only reason he got up in the mornings.

“Morning Carrots. Anything interesting happen to you this morning?”

“Not really. I just got up, went for a run, showered, got dressed and came here. Why’d you ask?” Judy said.

“Oh, I just wanted to see how bad a morning I had today, in comparison to your seemingly perfect life. Before you ask, he cut in, I attempted to shut off an alarm with my face.” Nick groaned, rubbing his eyes with his hands.   
He could sense the smirk forming on her face without even having to look.

“Oh Nick, that- that sounds rough.” Judy, although a master at remaining professional, could barely contain her snickering, and Nick simply gave her a smile.

Before either of the duo could speak, Bogo marched through the door. He had a sense of urgency about him, and this did not go unnoticed throughout the room. The officers had all sat down and were pounding the desks in a slightly more subdued manner than usual by the time he got to his podium at the front of the room. 

“Quiet. All right, shut it! I have a meeting with the mayor very soon, and I want to be there as early as possible in order to leave as early as possible. Grizzoli, Snarlov, a new electronic component store has been robbed. Find out why the thieves are taking the components they are. Everyone else, standard patrols except Hopps and Wilde. You two, my office in five minutes. Dismissed.”

The room cleared fast, and soon Nick and Judy were the only ones left. Watching Bogo go out the door, Judy grabbed Nick by the tie and gave him a questioning glare.

“What’d you do this time? Superglue his drawers in his desk shut?!” 

“No, and you’ve just given me a great idea. I’m sure this is just a routine thing. Now let’s go before ol’ Buffalo Butt decides to fry us for being late.

“I can't believe you Nick! We left at the same time, took the same route to get there, and you still manage to almost be late! How!?” Judy questioned.

“Hey, we can’t all have your bunny energy levels all day, otherwise we’d all be doing better paid jobs. Like writing. I’m sure I’d make a good writer.” Nick said, grinning to the lapine. Preparing to knock, the voice inside called “Enter. And it doesn’t matter how I can do that, just that I can. Now hurry up.” Not wanting to test the Chief's patience, Judy scurried up to the seat and scrambled up as Nick meandered towards the chair, clearly wrapped up in his own thoughts. 

“If you would hurry up Wilde, I’d like to explain something.” The chief seemed to want to get this out of the way and Nick pulled himself up onto the chair.

“Good. Now, this is going to be short but I’ll be able to talk more later. Due to you two’s ability to find evidence where nobody else can, I’m giving you a hard case. It’s considered unsolvable by many, but I figured you two could probably dig something up.”

“It’s a murder case, and it’s been open for almost 15 years. It’s famous, and this is the tenth anniversary, this year, of the last murders in the case. After that, everything just goes quiet. I want you two to read up on the case, and try to get to the bottom of it. Clear?”

The fox and rabbit nodded, almost in unison, took the case file, and walked out of the buffalo’s office. After going down to their shared office cubicle, the bunny opened the file, and read aloud:

‘Freddy Fazbear’s pizza. Opened just after the turn of the new millennium in 2000. A family restaurant that preached fun, family, and above all, safety. The chain had three separate locations. The first was a small place called ‘Fredbears family diner’ and closed after a kit died there a year after its opening. The second was a larger place, and it even had animatronics as the main selling point. Closed after 5 kits disappeared without trace on the premises. The first location to be called ‘Freddy Fazbear’s’. Third location had higher tech animatronic characters, but was closed because - you guessed it Nick, 4 kits disappeared on the premises. Also, apparently a night guard was found without a large portion of his frontal lobe one morning, and died later in hospital. Fourth place went back to the second location, and reused the old animatronic characters. Closed after a night guard was found dead in his office one morning. The anonymous witness who found him described the scene as if the guard had been thrown in a mulching machine.’

“Ouch. I’ve been to this place before.” Said Nick. “It had decent pizza, but the animatronics always creeped me out a bit. I think it was the last location you mentioned. It was quite small, but still seemed alright from the outside. I heard about the murders, but never thought much about them. I had a lot going on at that point in my life, and it was a cheap place to eat that always was friendly to foxes.”

“I’ve never heard of the place. Good to know that it was friendly to foxes, places like that are hard to come by, even today.” Judy said. She knew Nick meant he’d eaten there when he was homeless. He’d told her that, at least at the start of his ‘career’, hustling didn’t quite make the money he was making by the time she encountered him. It made her feel sorry for the fox, as she had had a home all of her life, and he’d sometimes had to make do with a box and a blanket under a highway bridge. She read the rest of the first page, and found something useful on the bottom of the page, along with an address and a phone number. 

“Apparently we have a building to explore, and there seems to be a guy who used to work at the place. Says here he’s a little strange, but knows all there is to know about the place.”

Nick looked relieved. “At least that’s a start then. I’ll remember the layout of the building once we get there. And the guy could tell us some stuff I don’t know.

Speaking of which, should we get this guy in tomorrow and see what he can tell us?” Judy asked.

Nick yawned. “Yeah, he seems like a guy who could probably tell us a lot of things this file doesn’t. What else does it say? It seems unusually large and heavy for a case file.”

Judy flipped through a couple of the pages and paused at a photo of three large figures. A rabbit, a bear, and what appeared to be a chicken. All had strange, segmented plates covering what appeared to be skeletons. “Nick, are these the robots?”

Nick looked at the photo and smiled slightly. “Yeah, these are the main three. The bear in the center is the man mammal, Freddy. Bunny on the right’s called Bonnie, and the chicken-or duck-depends on who you ask- is called Chica. There’s a fourth, called Foxy. He was always my favourite, but he used to break quite often, and scared younger kits. He has his own stage.”

Judy stared intently at the bear at the center of the photo, imagining him performing the jerky motions that robots all did. “I’d have loved to visit it in its prime. I guess seeing it after it’s been empty for ten years will have to do. I’ll get this mammal in tomorrow and we can talk with him about the place and its history, and we can get a better idea of what we’re up against. Sound good?”

Nick nodded. “Yeah, sounds good. Oh, what’s this guy’s name, or does it not say what he’s called?”

Judy scanned the front page and paused at the bottom.

“It says his name is Dave Miller.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully my writing is improving. Please tell me if it’s crap.


End file.
